Running Away by AM
by AsukaChibi
Summary: Suddenly this song is appearing and she can't get a certain nub out of her mind. What is going to happen?I definitely suck at summaries:P R&R please!


**So here it is! My very first Seddie story!  
>It's nothing special , just a little bit of Sams' thoughts and the make up!<br>****Hope you re gonna like it!  
><strong>**Disclaimer : I wish i owned iCarly , but i don't! **

Running Away By AM

I kept staring at him. For a strange reason couldn't take my eyes of the nub. This happens nearly every time he is around since I 've heard this song again.

'Flashback'

Me , Carly and Frednub were sitting on the Shays' couch watching a boring , romantic movie that Carly rented. I was ready to fall asleep when in a cliché moment ,a melody started playing and then the lyrics were added and I so knew what song was that. My eyes closed by themselves and the kiss on the fire escape came automatically to my mind. Our first kiss. Practically it was just to get it over with but I don't know.. I think for both of us it was something more. Don't get me wrong! I didn't like Fredward back then but that moment made our relationship a little bit stronger and despite what I was saying , I liked that.

When the fire escape kiss flew away from my mind , our whole boyfriend-girlfriend relationship came. Our kisses , hugs , dates. Everything was so magical but I tried to forget about it after the break up so we can become just friends again. Well it worked until now!

As the song stopped I opened my eyes and looked at the movie. The pair was swallowing each other.. Ugh they are too old to do those things! Jeez! Just then I realized that a certain someone was looking at me. I turned around to meet those brown eyes that sometimes made me melt. He wore his famous smirk on his lips. Slowly Freddie leaned and moved his lips to my ear.

"Remember it?" He asked

I chuckled lightly so Carly couldn't hear me and nodded , not looking at him.

He stayed really close to me for a long time. I wanted to put my head on his torso so badly but I couldn't! That would destroy everything! Not that he wasn't destroying it now by having his face inches away from mine. At that moment for an unknown reason I felt a lot of pressure. It was like Freddie was trying on purpose to make feel uncomfortable and awkward. So I stood up and made my way to the door.

"Sam! Where are you going? Now is the best part!" I heard my best friend saying

"I uh , remembered I have to do a job with my mom. Sorry Carls." I opened the door to leave.

"But it's nothing illegal ,right?" now Frednub was talking. Oh please! I haven't done anything illegal since last month! I 'm growing up!

"No it's not! And now if you excuse me , I gotta go. See you tomorrow."

'End of Flashback'

Ok, so after that time I keep thinking about him , staring at him and going all crazy when he wasn't around! I can't help it! The feeling of having him in my head is too strong to ignore it! I was still staring at Freddie when he turned around at saw it.

"Uh Sam why are you staring at me so intensively?"

I snapped out of my daydreaming and turned my eyes to something else. I tried quickly to make up a reasonable and good lie and I succeeded!

"It's nothing! I m just looking at the spider that it s sitting on your hair. It's pretty big to be honest!" I still may like Freddie but whatever my feelings are for him I have the need of making him panic or get a little bit angry once in a while.

He started jumping around like an idiot when Carlotta finally came down from the studio.

"Freddie what 's happening tell me!" she panicked

"Take it off! Take it off!" He kept shouting until I finally decided to say it was just a lie. He 's such a nub!

When everyone calmed down we started chilling out a little bit. I went to the kitchen to eat something , Carly was reading some girly magazines and Freddifer did his techie staff.

It was quietly and nice. I enjoyed eating my fatcakes and closed my eyes to enjoy the whole moment as well.

This thing didn't last too long cause a minute later I heard Carly say that it was too quietly and we needed some music. She turned on the radio and guess what!

'Running away' Again! Oh please! This song is as old as hell! How can they play it on the radio?

"Hello my awesome listeners! It's V fm radio and we are entering the time machine to listen to a very great song , called 'Running Away'. Please enjoy it as much as I will"

I keep running away even from the good things

I keep running away even from the good things

Despite my disliking for the song I had to smile. This brings so many memories. Good memories which I dislike!

Again Freddie was coming to my side. I heard him chuckle again as he sat on the chair next to me.

"I think fate wants to tell us something."

"I don't know what are you talking about.." I tried to ignore the butterflies that were dancing around in my stomach and looked at him.

He was smiling. Not smirking like he always do. Just smiling. At me. I was starting to lose myself in his dreamy eyes again when I felt him lean. Oh no! Is he going to kiss me? No.. He s going to kiss me!

His lips were two or three inches away when I backed up. I could see the surprise in his eyes. What? He thought I m going to give in so easily? Yeah right! I m a Puckett and as a Puckett I have a stupid pride that would never allow me to act all girly and cliché!

But as Sam , I had a girly side of course. Besides, that s normal! I am a girl! So again I was going to leave and then cry my eyes out because I want to be with him but in the same time I don t want to!

I was going towards the door again , wondering were Carly disappeared when I heard the nubs' voice.

"So you re just going to run away?"

I looked at him for a minute and then answered "I m just going to do what the song is telling me to do."

"Don t act childish Sam!"

"Bye Fredward"

"But Sam!"

"Bye bye!"

At my house

Like I said. I was crying my eyes out. And I never thought that I would feel so much psychical pain for Freddie! From all of the people in the world I had to fall for him? Life is such a mess!

It s not like I don t want to be with him. I do! And I feel that he wants that too! But I m almost 100% sure that our relationship will last only for a few weeks and again we re going to 'mutually' break up and I will be again brokenhearted. So where is the reason of be together? I already know it s going to be disaster.

10 Days Later

I was avoiding Freddie as much as I could but having Carly over my head talking about the prom that was going to happen in a few days AND about me and Freddie going together there cause neither of us found any date ,was making things a little bit difficult.

Well , after much talking , shouting and arguing I agreed to go with Fredhead to this damn prom. Besides , I could not just say no. It s the last.

Prom Night

We were already at the gym class where the prom was held. I borrowed a dress from my best friend cause obviously I had nothing to wear. I can say , I was sexy enough. I could understand that from all the looks that many boys were giving me. I was wearing a blue strapless dress that was going down to my knees and white high heels. Nothing extra unordinary. It was nice and simple, nothing like myself.

I was again avoiding Freddie as much as I could. We were supposed to come together and we did. No one said anything about me being with him the whole time.

And that 's how the whole stupid prom ended. Anything special. He didn't even come to ask me for one , one damn dance!

After the prom I came home and threw myself on the couch , not even having the courage to undress myself. I kept watching ' Stars underwater' until I heard a knock on the door.

"Coming" I shouted and made my way to the door. It was Freddie knocking. Awesome!

"What are you doing here?" I asked as rudely as I could manage

"I came for my prom dance. I couldn't find you anywhere. Where were you?"

"Ugh! Are you kidding me!" I shouted as I threw my hands in the air to give emphasis. "Can you just go home and leave me alone?I m tired!"

He looked at me for a second and answered simply "No"

Something is really not right! Why does he keep making me fall for him?

"I even brought a CD with my favorite song on it."

He didn t even asked me for permission to come just came and went to the CD player and put the CD in. And again the same song started playing.

Freddie offered me his hand but I just slapped it with my own.

"No." Simple.

"Oh come on Sam! Just this one dance. I barely saw you tonight and you were supposed to be my date. Just this little dance? I don t ask for anything else"

I was a little bit hesitant at first but finally I gave in and took his hand. We went to the middle of my small living room. I was just standing there not doing anything so Freddie put my hands on his neck and his on my waist and pulled me closer to him. He was looking me in the eyes unlike me. I was staring at his tie , nothing special , just a blue tie which was matching perfectly my dress.

Did I tell you it's not that bad

Sitting over here dreaming

Did I tell you I m right on track

This time I mean it

I felt those stupid butterflies in my stomach again and I couldn't take it anymore. I had to hug him. I moved my head and put it on his shoulder closing my eyes. I felt his arms tighten around me and I had to smile.

"I still love you" I stiffened. He does love me.

I looked up to meet him brown eyes. I had to smile again as we moved in the rythme of the song. He leaned and slowly put his lips on mine. I immediately answered to his kiss. It wasn't long. But it was full of passion and love. When he pulled back and smiled at me I had to say those words too. "I love you too"

He hugged me tightly and I almost couldn't breath. We kept dancing for about an hour or even more ,even without the music. The moment was too magical to be ended so soon.

Thank you 'Running Away' by AM , thank you!


End file.
